


Let Me Show You How Much I Love You

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: Oikawa’s had years of practice of knowing exactly what to say to have you wrapped around his finger and with a sweet melody of reassurance, comfort, and love, you melt into his arms once again. Why had you even been afraid? Oikawa was just looking out for you because he loved you. And you loved him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Let Me Show You How Much I Love You

You sigh at the constant friction of faux fur brushing against your wrist and ankles as you shift until you find a comfortable position on the bed. You don't like being chained to a bed like some kind of glorified sex slave or pet, but it's better than the alternative. At least this means there's no hands constantly touching, no sickly sweet voice whispering in your ear, no presence physically hovering over you all the time. You'd take your current predicament over any of that, even if the blush pink color of the faux fur hand and ankle cuffs make you want to puke and gouge your eyes out.

It wasn't always like this. You remember when Oikawa and you first started dating. You had been so enamored by the handsome pro-athlete and easily agreed to hanging out with him over and over again until it just felt natural to officially couple up. He'd always been clingy, but back then you had eaten it up, loving the attention he always gave you. So what if he wanted to know what you were up to all the time? So what if he questioned you about every person you talked to or messaged? So what if he began to weedle his way into your life so much that it seemed like you two were attached at the hips? That just meant he loved and cared for you, right?

Things became a little strange after the two of you got married and started living together in Argentina. He followed you as soon as the two of you got out of bed, watching you as you got ready in the morning, insisting on shaving you and washing your hair and body for you. He even insisted on cutting your nails for you. Whenever you were in the kitchen and about to cook something, he'd nudge you away from the stove and never let you near anything remotely sharp, insisting he'd cook for the both of you. Every time you brought up learning the local language and finding a job to keep yourself occupied and bring in some extra income, he’d just chuckle at you and insist his hefty salary was more than enough to support the two of you and your beginner language books would mysteriously disappear the next day. But you were so lost in the honeymoon phase of your marriage that you just let it all slide with a giggle, convinced he was just that in love with you and that he just didn't want you to lift a finger. 

It wasn’t until one day while you had been taking a stroll around your neighborhood hand-in-hand with your lover that you began to realize Oikawa’s behavior might not be as innocent as you had thought. You had been distracted while looking down at your phone and didn’t notice the uneven sidewalk in front of you until you tripped and sprained your ankle. You hiss in pain as you try standing up, only to slump into Oikawa’s arms, your swollen ankle unable to support your weight. He lifts you in his arms as he walks back home and you curl into his chest, looking up into his face expecting to see worry and warmth, but you flinch when he doesn't even look down at you or say a single comforting word. 

The tension between the two of you grows thicker and thicker with every step you take until you feel like you’re suffocating as he gently places you on your bed. You try to sit up and reach out to the brunette, but you yelp when he roughly shoves you back down to the mattress, fury raging in his eyes. “You’re not leaving this bed unless you absolutely have to, unless I’m with you watching over you. Look at you. You can’t even walk without getting hurt!” Stunned speechless, you just stare at him as he then grabs your phone and shoves it in his pocket claiming he needed to keep it away from you for your safety because ‘it’s a dangerous distraction’. Rage lances within you and you try to lunge at him in an attempt to retrieve your device, but you cry in pain when a strong grip wraps around your injured ankle. 

Ice cold fear begins to freeze the fire burning within you and you shiver as you stare into chocolate brown eyes. You stiffen as he finally releases your ankle and joins you on the bed, but Oikawa’s had years of practice of knowing exactly what to say to have you wrapped around his finger and with a sweet melody of reassurance, comfort, and love, you melt into his arms once again. Why had you even been afraid? Oikawa was just looking out for you because he loved you. And you loved him.

A few days pass and you yawn as you flip through a book Oikawa has chosen for you. You look at the clock on the wall as your stomach growls. He’s late and you haven’t eaten since he left much earlier that morning. You know he wants you to stay in bed until he’s back, but surely he wouldn’t mind if you grabbed a light snack, right? Confident the man you love wouldn’t want you to be hungry, you gingerly make your way to the kitchen, limping on your good ankle. You're slicing some cheese to go with the crackers on the counter when the sudden opening of the front door startles you and you slightly nick your finger with the knife in your hand. Grimacing, you quickly reach for a paper towel to wipe the blood just as your husband enters your home and sees you. 

You turn to cheerily greet him home, but you recoil at his clenched jaw and the way he grits his teeth. “Why are you out of bed?” Your mouth opens and you try to stutter a response, but his eyes narrow at the crimson spot forming on the makeshift bandage around your finger. It only takes him a couple of long strides before he’s grabbing your wrist and dragging you back to your shared bedroom. You try to tug your arm back, telling him to slow down as shards of pain jar you with each step you tack on your bad ankle, telling him to soften his grip as you begin to lose feeling in your hands from the lack of circulation. But he doesn’t even acknowledge you as he continues to haul you until you’re once again slammed back down on your cushioned prison. 

You barely recognize the man on top of you anymore as his face twists in malice and venom coats every word that leaves his mouth. “I told you to stay in bed and look at what happened because you didn’t listen!” You panickedly stutter that it was just a small cut and that there’s nothing to worry about, but your voice breaks off in an agonized scream as he latches onto your injured ankle and begins to twist it. “I can’t trust you to listen to me. I can’t trust you to keep yourself safe. You’ve given me no choice. I’m going to make sure you can’t move without me.” You hardly have the time to register what exactly he’s implying before there’s a resounding cracking sound and you howl as a pain you’ve never experienced before envelops you. Needless to say, you don’t move an inch off that bed as your broken ankle struggles to repair itself. 

The next two months are agonizing. You’re finally seeing Oikawa for what he really is and you begin to loathe the feeling of his skin against yours. Words that used to be so soothing to you now make you curl in on yourself in disgust. Actions that used to be comforting now feel smothering. But what choice do you have? You can’t do anything by yourself and you just slump helplessly as he carries you from room to room, as his hands linger too long on you in the shower, as he thrusts into you night after night. The only freedom you have is your tears and you quietly weep when his arms entrap you and he raves on and on about how much he loves you and how everything he does is for you. 

Hope begins to thrum within you when your ankle fully heals and your mind starts planning, strategizing, thinking as soon as you're given the all clear by the doctor. You don’t even fight Oikawa as he insists on still carrying you around despite the fact that you’re more than capable of walking yourself and you’re still lost in thought when he deposits you onto your bed. It’s only the slam of a drawer and the scent of Oikawa far too close to you that has you looking up and when you see what’s in his hands, you immediately scramble away, trying to put as much distance between you and the monster next to you as you can. 

When Oikawa reflects on the moment, he’ll admit you put up a good fight. You got a few strong jabs in and one solid kick and your nails left quite the marks on him. But it doesn’t take him long to restrain you and you whimper in humiliation at the furry, pink hand and ankle cuffs now adorning your limbs and spreading you on full display for hungry eyes. You clench your eyes in denial as Oikawa coos at you telling you how pretty you look for him, how good you’ll be for him and when he forcefully brings you to your peak over and over again that night, you feel something inside of you break as you lie there and take what he gives you.

Your trip down memory lane comes to a screeching halt as your bedroom door swings open. You don’t even bother turning your head, instead choosing to close your eyes as an all too familiar pair of lips affectionately capture yours. “I missed you, Y/N-chan.” You shudder as a lean, muscular figure situates itself between your legs. “Let me show you how much I love you.” 


End file.
